


When Cousins Meddle

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Boys' Love, Coming of Age, Cousin Incest, Crossover, Crushes, Curiosity, Desire, Drama, Family, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hook-Up, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Teen Romance, Touchy-Feely, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Curious of his longstanding and pent up sexual interest in boys, Kyle finds his feelings gravitating towards his cousin Edd aka Double D. Will Kyle be able to act on the desires eating at him and what will Edd's response be?
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kyle Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 6





	When Cousins Meddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first crossover story between two of my favorite animated shows: "Ed, Edd n Eddy" & "South Park". Have had the idea of a Kyle x Double D story for a while now and couldn't wait to write it. It is told from Kyle's POV and focuses on relationships with two of his friends. Take place during their High School years. Please leave reviews and let me know if you want me to write more stories for this pairing. Thanks! I do not own either of the series or their characters.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Kyle-17
> 
> Edd- 17
> 
> Stan-16
> 
> Kenny-17

First, let me begin by saying that I grew up in a strict sometimes _mind-fucking_ parent household with my Mom, Dad, and adopted brother Ike. So, being sexually curious wasn't exactly _promoted_ in our house. It came oddly easily for me actually, because it was all around me. ….. Well here goes. …… When I turned 15 years old I had started to have a growth spurt, if you know what I mean, and by the time I was 16, one of my male cousins, Edd aka Double D, began to take notice. He was the same age, taking pre-college classes and had _something_ of a girlfriend. We were already kind of close anyway growing up together, I mean we put up with a lot of the same crap, and he'd often come over and spend the holidays sometimes, either sleeping on the guest room or in the same room as me. We played the shit out of _Assassin's Creed_ on my XBOX.

I gotta add, that many in my family, cousins, aunts, and others, had seen each other nude when we were younger either sleeping, swimming or showering and really never thought anything about it. Edd and I were no exception, until I hit puberty. He came in one time to use the bathroom during summer vacation, while I was showering and peeked around the curtain, watching me shower. I finally turned around and noticed him standing there, which startled me at first. But I stood there, totally nude with the water running over me and he got to notice how well I'd grown into _manhood_. I was lanky and tall with broad shoulders and a cock that was already 10 inches.

“God, Kyle," he said, “You’ve got a body Adonis would envy.” Before I could thank him, he reached in to touch my ginger pubic hair.

“You think so?” I asked. For a moment I stood there kinda paralyzed and a bit curious of his actions, and allowed him to touch my red bush. “How would you know, cuz?”

“I've friends back home who are not really shy. remember?” He replied winking, “and I’ve seen my friend Kevin naked and have fucked him too.” I did recall that he was very popular with the girls and jocks at Peach Creek high, so I didn’t doubt him. ….. He then ran his fingers through the curly ginger mesh at the end of my stomach, rubbing my warm skin with each pass, and I could see his reaction from what he was seeing and doing. His long cock was springing to life like a diving board!

“Naughty perv cuz. What would your girl...or boyfriend think? You better go now,” I told him, “before Mom catches us.” …. I gotta admit that seeing his cock get hard in a reaction to my body turned something on inside of me too.

The next couple of nights, while my Mom was “busy” with looking for the right prep school for Ike, I let Double D into my room and we experimented with touching one another and making out. I learned to jack him off while I let him finger and kiss me. It was a bit exciting, a bit naughty and a lot of fun. Then one afternoon we both were alone in the house together and took the opportunity to go to my bedroom and make out on my bed. After a while of kissing and playing with each other, Edd said, “Ahh you’ve gotten me so hard Kyle. Let me put in your ass to see how it feels."

I'd gotten insanely hot, full of raging hormones and horny myself. Now, Edd’s dick was good sized, typical of the boys on my Dad’s side of the family. A gift from the Canadian branch of the family that we share. Then I asked, “Is it gonna hurt when it goes in me?”

“Probably a little at first,” he said. “But that will go away. So what do you say?”

“Well Okay,” I answered. Then he sat up and spread my legs. My heart began racing and I could feel it in my throat. His fingering had already caused me to be become very **wet** , and when he pulled himself over me and placed his hard 7-8” cock at the opening of my virgin ass. I started to feel a rush of adrenaline in my veins. This was it. My first cock and it was my well hung cousin’s. I didn’t know what to expect. Then with one quick thrust of his young pelvis, Edd drove his young hard cock into my tight 16 year old ass, ripping my hymen. …….. It hurt like shit.

“Ow fuck!” I exclaimed, and tried to push him back. But he was wanting it too much and grabbed my arms by the wrist and held me down and then just kept pumping his big cock in and out of my very tight ass.

"Hold on, the good part's not far off," he murmured into my ear.

After the initial pain subsided, I stopped struggling and let my cousin’s cock do its work on expanding my insides. Typical of teen dick’s, they reach climax in a flash, and Double D started to explode in my butt. I wasn’t used to this yet and started to angry.

“Stop! Get off of me Edd,” I yelled, “I still gotta walk.”

He then pulled out of me, but it was too late. My ass was already filled with my own cousin’s cum. ….. I sat up at the edge of the bed, put my face in my hands and began to cry. Edd tried to comfort me, but I was so angry at him that I started to hit him five times. Then I took a Kleenex and wiped off the cum and blood oozing out of my throbbing ass.

I was hurting for three days after that. But something inside me liked it at the same time. I was lucky and I didn’t limp a whole lot. I didn’t begin to talk to Edd again until a couple of weeks later. But a flame inside me had been kindled and oddly enough, I wanted to get fucked again. After all, he was my first, so I let Double D fuck me a couple more times, but always with a rubber.

Being 5’-10” tall with a toned chest and long shapely white legs, I started getting noticed by guys at school too, and went out and had sex with a couple of my closest friends. Though some of the closeted boys who I was really attracted too, stayed away from me. This was before I got my first _real_ steady boyfriend next year when I became a senior in high school. That was my best friend Stan Marsh, a guy who lived a few houses down from me. But by this time, my Mom’s doctor had me on the importance of using protection. ….. Thank God I'd learned this shit back in Fourth Grade!

Now most guys are just blabber mouths. Edd, I found out, had _innocently_ been talking about this with my second best friend, Kenny McCormick, who was 17, what he'd done with me. Plus Kenny wanted a piece of the pie too. Well after I turned 17, I went to stay at Edd's home the next summer between my junior and senior year for a few weeks. Kenny asked to come with, mainly to get away from his shitty parents who were in the middle of an ugly divorce. During our time in Peach Creek, I got close enough for him to ask me if he could have sex with me, and I agreed he could, as long as no one else would find out.

So one afternoon it was rather hot and Edd, Kenny and I went skinny-dipping at a nearby secluded lake. We’ve done this before and none of us ever thought anything strange about being nude in front of each other. Like I said, we'd done it practically all our lives. So, after a swimming for a while, I laid down totally nude on a red blanket that we'd brought, and Double D laid down next to me and began to feel me off. One thing led to another, and the next thing I know I had my pale skinny legs in the air and Edd was pumping my ass with his big dick.

“Wow, you’re still so tight Kyle,” Edd told me.

I replied, “What did you expect D? I’ve only fucked a few times since you popped my cherry last summer.”

“You popped his cherry dude? Kenny said to Edd in surprise. “You didn’t tell me that.”

After cumming, Edd got off of me and I sat up to clean his sperm out with a towel that we'd been drying off with. While doing so, I looked over at Kenny who was hard as a nail. “You want some too Ken,” I asked him?

“Hell yeah,” he responded flashing a grin.

“Well okay then,” I said, “If you don’t mind sloppy seconds.”

He replied, “Hell no …. I want to fuck you too, no matter what turn I get.” Then he walked over, and put his cock in my face as I sat there. It wasn’t quite as long as Edd’s but it was very large and doable. I sucked on it for a couple of minutes, even though I wasn’t good at it yet. Then I laid back down and Kenny climbed on top of me.

“Ever fuck anyone before” I asked, as I help guide his throbbing dick into my just fucked ass. I know it was a dumb question but Ken wasn't that revealing in all his _conquests_.

“Yeah,” he replied, “Valerie, the cute brunette on the cheer-leading squad.”

Now I was super curious, “Is she any good,” I replied?

“Fuck yeah, we’re _sorta_ dating,” Kenny added, “But her body's as lean and fleshy as yours.” Then he began to pump me really hard. I reached down and held my legs up by the back of my knees while Kenny two fucked the shit out of my ass.

Then it came to me. “Oh dude wow!” I said out loud, “both of you are seeing someone else, but would rather be fucking me.”

“Totally dude,” Kenny said. “You're so damn hot.” In a few minutes he too was depositing his cum where Double D had just left his behind. ….. In my butt. …….. After I cleaned up, we all got dressed and went back to Edd's house. It was a nice visit that summer. I ended up letting them both fuck me a couple more times before it was through and me and Kenny went back home.

Even though we’ve all been in relationships with other people all our adult lives, me and my cousins have kept the doors _open_ you could say, to a casual sexual encounter from time to time. Keeping between the family and friends, so to speak.


End file.
